


Robron: Kidnapped

by jdinglemonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdinglemonkey/pseuds/jdinglemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know that no grudges were held (eventually) over Katie's death. But what if there was? In this story a certain someone has not forgiven Aaron for his deceit in knowing who killed Katie. As this someone watches Aaron happy with his significant other, Robert, he decides to act out his revenge and obtain justice for Katie's death. I have added a warning for graphic depictions as I will be mentioning about fighting, blood, etc. It will be nothing too graphic though. ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught

**I** t was a late evening in the Woolpack. In the back-room, Aaron sat alone on the couch, bent forward, propping his chin on his sleeve-covered fists. He was wearing one of his black sweaters with a pair of matching black skinnies and his black trainers with white outlining. The colour scheme of his attire seemed to physically echo his current mood of stress. He felt bleak and clouded. Him and Robert had a little dispute; he knew it was his own fault for lashing out. Aaron saw Robert having a rant at Chrissie for still dating his brother, Andy which led Aaron off on a tangent, making him believe Robert still cared for Chrissie and not him. Aaron blew the air out of his cheeks before rolling his bottom lip under the top, drooping his head to think. He interlocked his fingers, keeping his arms steady, now in front of his lowered head. The clack of Chas' heels bounced off the wooden floorboards as she entered the room. "You aright, love?" she inquired, walking past to put the kettle on. Aaron lifted his head slightly, half smiling. Chas was wearing a pristine white blouse, layered with her red cardigan that draped below her waist at either end of the tail. She was wearing a pair of black leggings that met up perfectly with her short-heeled black boots.  
"Yeah..." he sighed discretely. "Yeah I'm fine." Chas examined Aaron's face whilst running her finger around the rim of the Red mug. She leaned against the side, putting her left hand on her hip.  
"Now you see, love, I don't think you are." She pushed off the side and pulled one of the chairs out from under the table, turning it round to sit down in front of Aaron. As she took a seat, her bangles rustled against her wrist. "What's wrong?" She spoke in a soothing tone as a look of concern formed across her face. Aaron picked up his head once again to see if Chas was still sitting there; she had leaned forward slightly and was ducking her head to focus on Aaron's face as it was naturally lowered slightly from him sitting so far forward. He hesitated, thinking about what he should say, would him saying 'it's Robert' sending his mum spiralling off in a rant. Before he gave it a second thought, he swallowed.  
"It's Robert..." An almost piercing glare of defence dominated Chas' face.  
"Oh yeah..." She spoke with a hint of aggression, looking at Aaron's innocent face. "What has he done to you? You best tell me, now."  
"Mum." He hung onto that last word for a moment, as Chas motioned her head forward in a slight nod, waiting for him to continue. She had now crossed her arms and had them locked tight, along with her left leg crossed over the other. "He hasn't done anything..."  
"Well what is it then love?" She spoke loudly, sounding frustrated.  
"Its me, I messed up!" Aaron retaliated, shouting above his mum, annoyed with himself. Chas leaned backwards in response to Aaron's outburst. "I-I jumped to conclusions! Thinking he was still hung up on Chrissie." He threw his right arm out, motioning towards the open space aside of the table, as if he was showing it to Chas like a picture.  
"N' well? Is he?" Chas still questioned Robert, she wasn't fond of him that much, despite him making Aaron so happy.  
"Of course not mum! I just said I was the one jumping to conclusions didn't I?" A stern glare had fallen over Aaron's face as he hated people questioning Robert in such a negative light. Silence fell over the room for a moment as a muffled roar came from the customers in the bar. During this time, Aaron had been digging his right thumb into his other hand, punishing himself. "N' now, Robert probably won't want to see me, I've already had a go at him twice about this, during the trial." He relaxed his thumb as he felt the heat of his mum's hand on his. She had retracted her defensive glare, mellowing it into a sympathetic gaze. Before she spoke she placed her hand on top of the other; As she did she got off the chair and crouched down to look up into Aaron's eyes. "Now listen to me, we all make mistakes." Elongating the _all_ "I'm sure, Robert-can vouch for that, lets face it, we both know he has made quite a few." She gleamed her teeth with a wide smile, trying to crack a joke to lighten Aaron's mood. A laugh stumbled out of Aaron as he took a breath, wiping away tears that had formed on his tear ducts. "You've forgiven him for them, and he has done a lot worse." She stared, focusing on the arm of the chair for a moment. "a lot worse..."  
"Okay mum, I get it." Aaron managed another half smile as Chas refocused on Aaron's face once more.  
"He won't hold this against you, I aren't too...fond of him, but even I know he won't. Why don't you go get some sleep, ay? Get some sleep and then go see him tomorrow? Talk things over with him." Aaron gave a small couple of nods, taking a deep breath. Chas looked into his eyes, seeing crashing waves of stress in his sea-blue irises. She lifted his hands up and placed a kiss on the back of the left one. "I best get back to the bar, or else Diane will come looking for me. Are you sure you'll be okay?" Chas was calm again, sounding a little guilty for planning to leave Aaron here with himself.  
"I'll be okay, I promise." He stared into his mum's eyes, reassurance echoing from his face of innocence. She smiled standing up, still holding onto Aaron's hands. She looked over at the kettle that was bubbling as the water had finally heated up.  
"Tch, now look, I wasn't even able have my cup of tea." she smirked, rubbing her thumbs over the backs of his hands to comfort him. Aaron let another little chuckle escape.  
"Yeah...sorry about that." Chas cackled, snuggling her face into Aaron's before making an exit. Aaron, smiled as he held onto the moment, now sitting alone. Within four seconds of the door clicking shut, it popped open again, followed by Chas' head. She had her hand placed on the edge of the door. "Oh, love, best not let that go to waste, make yourself a brew."  
"Actually mum..." Aaron quickly arose from the couch and turned to face her.  
"Yeah?" She stepped in slightly, worried Aaron actually wasn't _fine._  
"I was thinking of going for a drive, just to clear my head, help me think about what I'll say to Robert." Chas was now almost fully back in the room with her right hand placed on her hip.  
"Sounds like a good idea to me, do you want me to come with you or?" She rubbed the palms of her hands together as she offered to join him.  
"I really want to get out on my own for a little while, if that's okay?" He studied Chas' face, wondering if she was going to turn around and lecture him about leaving and running off to somewhere, like he has done before.  
"Okay, that's fine, whatever you want to do, love." Aaron took a sigh of relief, as he had escaped the lecture.  
"But." continued Chas. Aaron's eyes focused on Chas once again.  
"Promise me you'll come back, okay? I don't know what I'd do if I lost my baby boy, even for a second." Aaron looked up to the ceiling for a second as he chuckled to himself before looking back down at Chas.  
"I promise I'll come back, alright?" He spoke with assurance, the same that had echoed from his face earlier.  
"Okay then, have a nice drive, love ya." She disappeared from the door and it clicked shut again.

Aaron scooped the keys up to his car. He had a Volkswagen Golf; it was a little dated however, an older model, scuffed around the wheel arches. It was a metallic black colour with highly contrasting wheel trims that were a shimmering white, under the thin layer of dirt that was now covering them. Aaron locked the door around the back of the Woolpack as he exited. It was marked 'private' as only residents were allowed to use it. As Aaron walked through the blankness of the night he looked down to press the key fob. The car bleeped, unlocking. As Aaron looked up he saw a silhouette of a arm rushing towards him. Before he could react he felt a vicious thump against his head. He fell backwards, falling unconscious. With the keys flying even further behind him. The hidden figure emerged from the shadows being cast across the ground from the tall wall of the Woolpack. With their glove covered hand, they picked up Aaron's keys and stuffed them into their pocket. Slipping the hammer under their arm, they put their hands under Aaron's arms, dragging him across the ground, towards his car. Aaron's trainers scraped against the concrete, sending any grit his feet came into contact with flying. The masked figure popped the boot and bundled Aaron into it, making sure his legs and arms were fully inside before slamming the boot back down. Whoever it was, gave a quick glance around themselves to survey the area, checking to see if anyone was around. With the coast clear, the masked figure entered the driver's side and rummaged in their pocket for the keys. With them put in the ignition, the engine grumbled quietly, spluttering to begin with as it coughed out a clot of oil before running smoothly. The figure sped off down the road, heading out of town.

'Hey its Aaron, I've probably left my phone in the cabin or just forgot it at home, aha. Leave a message, I'll get back to yer.' Robert aggressively pulled the phone away from his ear, frustrated that he was still only getting through to Aaron's voicemail. He placed the phone on the wooden coffee table in front of him and glared at it, wide eyed. In his distress, Robert hadn't even taken his jacket off. He was wearing a navy-blue sweater, along with his slim-fit dark blue skinnies and his blue suede shoes. His black leather jacket gave a greatly needed contrast to his attire. His right hand was covering his left fist; he propped his chin between his right index finger and thumb, periodically pushing his chin up and down his index finger. Vic filled up her mug with warm water. As it came close to full, a sound closely resembling a slow gargle filled the air. She had noticed Robert moving with such aggression. "Ay you, whats got you all riled up?" She moved across the living room to sit on the chair to the left of Robert, taking a sip of her steaming tea as she sunk into the soft cushioning. She was wearing her denim one-piece. The dress cut off just above the knee. Her hair was held up in a ponytail by a fresh, lime green ribbon, tied in a bow.  
"It's Aaron." He bounced his left leg a little before standing up, putting his hands on the back of his neck, exhaling.  
"Well? What about him?" Vic spoke gently, it came to her naturally.  
"We had a little dispute and now he won't answer his phone, I need to talk to him." Robert took a quick glance at Vic before diverting his attention to his phone, still no call back.  
"Why don't you just go over and talk to him, in person?" Robert took to the couch again, with his hands on his knees, looking over at Vic.  
"I don't know if he wants to see me..." It was tough for Robert to say, as he couldn't stand the thought of Aaron not wanting him around. He swallowed the lump in his throat afterwards and turned his head back so it was centred, before dropping it. He stared at the space between his feet, wallowing in his guilt.  
"Wow..." Vic's eyes widened before she rolled them to look at her tea. She tapped the side of the cup, feeling an awkwardness arising. She shifted her vision back over to her big brother, sinking into himself. "What did you exactly do?"  
"I was talking to Chrissie."  
"Oh this won't end well..." Vic sighed, rolling her eyes before looking at Robert again.  
"No it wasn't anything bad, or maybe it was, I don't know. I didn't want to stir trouble. I started talking about her and Andy."  
"Oh Robert, again?" Vic's tone instantly changed to an exhausted one, she had heard all of this about Robert being _jealous_ of Andy and that he was still hung up on Chrissie.  
"I didn't mean anything by it!" He turned his head to look at his little sister who had an eyebrow arched.  
"Oh really?"  
"Okay...Maybe I wanted to spite them...But it doesn't mean I'm still hung up on Chrissie. I love Aaron. Anyway, Aaron saw, he thinks I still have feelings for Chrissie. I tried telling him otherwise but he just told me to go..." Robert turned his head away, trying to discretely rub his right eye as he was tearing up. Vic's eyebrows dropped at the ends along with her bottom lip. She put down her mug and walked over to take a seat beside Robert. She put her right arm around his back and put her other hand on his chest, positioning herself so she could look at his face.  
"Hey, look at me." Robert turned his head, his eyes starting to become red from the tears. He didn't show his emotion a great deal. Even when he did it was only to certain people. "I know Aaron, and I know you. There is always something that brings you two back together."  
"I don't want to lose him Vic...He is everything to me." He felt her rubbing his back along with her putting her other hand on his arm.  
"Listen to me, you are going to go over there, and you are going to fix this, okay?"  
"But-"  
"No, no. No buts, I'm pretty sure he is over there, beating himself up about this as well. Go talk to him." Robert heard the sincerity in Vic's voice. Her eyes were so soft and she always had a look of understanding about her, even when she was angry. Robert smiled weakly, putting his right hand on hers.  
"Thanks Vic, for listening to me."  
"You're welcome, big brother. As a matter of fact, I feel quite honoured, you actually showed emotion around me-for once." She giggled to herself before standing up and pulling Robert to his feet. She put both her hands around his, holding them close for a moment. "Now." She looked up at her towering big brother. "You have a date with Aaron to be getting to, don't you?" Robert smiled, raising his left cheek, creating a curvy smile.  
"Well it would seem that way." Before he forgot, Robert picked up his phone and put it in his pocket.  
"Go! Go!" Vic let go of the remaining hand she had a hold of and started tugging him to the door.  
"I'll see you later, with good news, I hope."  
"You best do, or I'll need to have a word with Aaron myself." Vic waved Robert off, before shutting the door and leaning against it. She smiled victoriously, wandering back into the living room to finish off her tea.


	2. The trap

**W** alking through the village, Robert stopped himself suddenly as he felt his pocket vibrating. He frantically felt around his pocket and pulled out his phone. _Aaron calling._ Robert accepted the call, placing the phone rapidly to his ear. "Aaron?" He spoke excitedly, it echoed a little around the empty space.  
"O'hey, Robert." Robert had started heading for the Woolpack once again but stopped as confusion painted his face.  
"Wait, who is this? Where's Aaron?" Robert's natural instinct of worry kicked in. His eyebrows were straight, adding emphasis to his look of confusion. He tensed the muscles in his cheeks, bouncing between scary thoughts in his mind. The person looked just ahead of them self.  
"Oh he is right here, actually."  
"Well, can you put him on the phone I need to talk to him." Robert's voice was breaking a little, as worry had begun to wrap itself around his esophagus, making his throat feel tight.  
"I wish I could Robert, I wish I could. But he is a little _tied up..._ at the moment. Can I pass on a message?"  
"I swear--"  
"You'll swear what Robert? You''ll swear that if I do anything you'll, hurt me?"  
"Who are you?" Robert's shout raced down the person's ear. Robert had moved to a less open location, leaving his shout silenced to anyone nearby.  
"Or are you going to swear to something that isn't true? Because you've done that before haven't you?" The figure ignored Robert's last question, still hanging onto the topic.  
"What do you m--"  
"Like you swore to me that you had nothing to do with Katie's death?" Robert's eyes widened as it hit him instantly. He ran his hand over his mouth whilst looking upwards before dropping it again.  
"Andy...What are you playing at?" Robert didn't shout, instead he funnelled his anger into every word he spoke, leaving them almost piercing Andy's ear drum.  
"I'm just repaying a favour, one I should of given you a long time ago."  
"Andy, where are you, tell me-now!"  
"Why what are you going to do? Come and save him? You're all talk Robert, even I know that."  
"Where are you Andy! Tell me!" Robert was lurching forward after every pause. Andy's words jabbed at his mind, forcing his vicious temper to erupt.  
"You know what? I was going to tell you. But I think I'll wait, just like you made me wait, all that time, just to find out my own brother was my wife's killer..." Andy put the phone down on a crate, turning on loud speaker. He picked up the handgun he had with him, loading it. The sound crashed into Robert's ear, sending violent shivers down his body, causing him to shake momentarily.  
"Andy, please...Don't do any--" The drawn out beep sounded in Robert's ear as the call ended. "Andy? Andy!" Robert put his phone away and cupped his face with his hands. Robert felt numb, frozen, his train of thought had derailed. The sound played over and over in his head, the sound of the gun loading, _ch--chu._ Robert looked around, lost, dazed, everything was collapsing on him. Tears fell down the curve of his cheek bones as he stood, sobbing. Robert took a breath before refocusing. _Woolpack...Chas..._ He made a hasty dash towards the Woolpack.

Robert almost smashed the door against the wall as it bounced on its reflexive hinge. Diane was behind the bar, filling up a glass. She had a patterned purple blouse on, it had shades of violet and black in it too along with her black cardigan. The blouse was the main focus as she also had her black trousers on, which were finished off with her heeled boots. "You alright, pet?"  
"Yeah I'm fine." Robert rubbed his forehead, trying to keep his head lowered as his eyes were still red-raw. "Have you seen Chas?"  
"Yes, she's in the back, do you want me go get her?"  
"No its fine I'll go find her." Robert charged around the bar side, without taking a second to wonder if it was okay to do so.  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Diane repeated her question, with concern. Robert looked back with a quick glance to regard Diane.  
"Yes, I'm fine." He disappeared around the corner, walking into the living room to see Chas sat on the couch, reading a magazine.  
"How was your drive, love?" Idly speaking, thinking it was Aaron that had come through.  
"Chas." With that single word she turned around, dropping her magazine before standing up.  
"Oh its you Robert..." She rubbed her palms together again, contemplating. "Listen I know you and Aaron had a bit of a fall out but--"  
"Chas..." Robert's tears triggered again hearing Aaron's name.  
"Robert? Robert whats wrong?" She shuffled forward, despite not being too fond of Robert, she knew it wasn't like him to get upset. Robert shut the door before speaking. Chas watched his hand on the door knob, it was shaking rapidly. Robert came back from the door. Trying to build enough power to release his words. "Robert, please tell me!" Chas wasn't raising her voice out of anger, she was beginning to panic.  
"Its Aaron...He..He..." Chas' face was beginning to crumble under the weight of worry. "He's been kidnapped..." Chas' eyes bulged, horror struck her as her hand began to shake. A quiet scratching sound came from her bangles, pushing against each other.  
"You what?" Chas hoped that she had somehow horribly misheard Robert.  
"Chas, Aaron has been, kidnapped! Where was he going on his drive?" Robert stepped closer, gesturing with his hands as he spoke. Chas stood, the same as Robert did, frozen, dithering. "Chas!" Robert grabbed her by the arms and gave her a gentle shake. "Where was he going on his drive?"  
"He, he, umm." Chas rubbed her forehead, horizontally. "He didn't say! He just said he was going for a drive." Robert put his hands on the back of his head, walking in a circle, puffing the air out of his cheeks. "We need to find him before Andy does something."  
"Andy?" Chas looked at Robert, waiting. "What do you mean? Before Andy does something?"  
"Andy is the one that kidnapped him...He rung me, he has a gun-Chas." Chas cupped her mouth with one hand, slowly stumbling backwards, as if the word gun had somehow actually shot her. As she stumbled backwards she brought her other hand up, placing it over the other. Her pupils were wobbling around her hazel irises. She moved her hands around, placing one on her chest and running one through her hair.  
"My b...My baby boy..." She took a seat on the chair that had been left out from earlier as she felt light headed. "My, sweet, innocent, baby boy. Why would Andy want to hurt him?" Chas' voice broke at one point, leaving her trying to stop herself from choking up whilst talking.  
"It's about Katie." Robert looked at Chas, through her heartbreak a storm filled her face, bottom upwards. Her eyebrows curved as she squinted slightly.  
"What do you mean-it's about Katie." She stood up and crashed her flood of emotions against the cliff known as Robert. "If you are standing there, telling me, that your psycho brother has kidnapped, my baby boy, because _he_ had to keep _your_ dirty little secret, you really have got another thing coming." She stepped forward, pointing her finger, jabbing it into Robert's chest. "N' trust me, Sugden." She jabbed his chest again. "I'll make your life hell."  
"Chas. This isn't the time! You can beat me till I'm blue, but we need to find Aaron, don't you get that!"  
"But he wouldn't be in the mess if it wasn't for you!" Chas kept lashing out, clouded by her sheer anger towards Robert.  
"Chas!" Robert growled, shutting down Chas' temper. "We need-to find-Aaron! Now!" Chas retreated in her charge for a moment, inspecting Robert. She took a seat once more, placing her hands in her lap.  
"You're right...but don't you dare think you are off the hook."  
"I'll deal with that later." Robert took a seat on the couch, leaning forward with his hands together. "Did Aaron say, anything, about where he was going, anything at all?" Chas rubbed her temple, sighing.  
"Nothing, nothing at all, he just said...said he'd be back..." Chas put her hand over the mouth as she choked up again. "He promised me." Chas took deep breaths whilst tears fell behind her hand.  
"We are getting him back Chas, I won't let anything happen to him, he means too much to me." Robert himself was holding back tears, looking over at Chas. He stood up and picked up Chas' coat off the hook. "Come on, lets get out there and start looking for him."  
"But what about Diane? And the pub?"  
"Leave that to me, I'll take the brunt for this one, just please lets go." Chas gave a couple of little nods. Aaron seemed to get a lot of his traits from his mother, even down to the same pattern of nodding. They exited through the 'private' exit. Robert had left his black Audi parked around the back, he didn't bother drive it down to Vic's earlier.

A breeze blew into the battered old shack of a building. It was surprising how this was actually classed as a full farm lot. Wiley's farm, still in its dilapidated state from before. The floor cave-in had appeared to have weakened the building even further, the left side was suffering from subsidence, giving the entire build a slope. The scene hadn't been cleaned up; there was still wooden beams against the walls with a clutter of mouldy floorboards in the centre. The edges of the boards had crumbled away, probably down to woodworm. Andy went down, onto one knee and ran his hand across the concrete at the centre of the surrounding floorboards. His open hand closed into a fist as a tear fell onto his arm. It ran in between the fine hairs on his arm, coming to a halt once it had covered about a quarter of his arm's length. He look behind himself, over at Aaron, who was restrained to the chair he had been sat in. Aaron had his hands bound behind his back and his ankles tied to the legs of the chair. Andy stood up, turning to face Aaron as he saw he was stirring finally. He brushed the dirt off his dark blue, denim jeans. He had his bright, pale-blue t-shirt on and his dirt-brown boots. Aaron started to blink slowly, all he could see was blurry blackness. He gritted his teeth as exerting the muscles in his eyes cause the blow to his head to throb. Andy took a seat on a chair he had set up opposite Aaron. "Finally awake, are ye?" commented Andy, with a tone of slyness. It sounded as if he was interrogating Aaron. Aaron still felt a little numb, head down, so trying to move his hands and realising he couldn't didn't register to him. After a few more blinks Aaron's vision became partially clearer. "I've been waiting for you to come round for a while." Despite being lost in this daze, Aaron could clearly pin-point that voice to a person.  
"A-Andy...W-What happened..." Andy stayed silent as he watched Aaron wobble his head about, trying to shake off the disorientation. Aaron started to get feeling in his body once again, he tried moving his legs, finally understanding he couldn't. Aaron pushed through the pain of his wound, bring his head forward to inspect himself. "Andy...What's going on? Why am I tied to this chair?" Aaron was confused, he was still in a stunned state so wasn't able to put two-and-two together. Andy leaned forward, wondering if he should give Aaron the satisfaction of knowing, or if he should leave him guessing for a few minutes more.  
"You're tied to that chair, because that is exactly where I want you." A serious glare hadn't left Andy's face for even a second in the past three minutes. Andy's words snapped Aaron out of his confusion; he lifted his head up, that felt like house bricks, to look at Andy.  
"What do you mean?" Aaron still had a vacant stare, due to him fighting the dizziness. "Because you want me here..." Andy stood up and took a few steps forward, standing idle.  
"Robert ruined my life, Aaron. Although I can't give him all the _credit._ You kept his secret, so this is on you too."  
"Andy, I wanted to tell you. I really--" Andy's temper bubbled, he grabbed Aaron by his chin and stared at him directly. Despite Andy's pale blue eyes, Aaron could see a burning fire of anger, raging in those circles surrounding Andy's pupils.  
"Shut up! Just Shut up!" Andy trembled as he spoke, feeling more than just anger. The heartbreak of losing Katie flushed over him. "You didn't want to tell me! So stop saying that! You wanted to keep his secret just so you could continue to have an affair with him! You even deceived Chrissie with the affair! That is all you do, Aaron! Deceive and hurt people!" Andy's fierce words had pulled Aaron fully out of his daze. A stern glare had fell upon Aaron's face. He pulled his face away, making Andy lose his grip. Aaron's heavy breathing left his cheeks slightly inflating every time he took a breath. Andy stepped back and silence fell for a moment as Andy watched the floor. There was pockets of moonlight entering the building as the roof had slats missing. "You, and Robert ruined my life...Now I'm going to ruin yours." Aaron's glare dropped as he looked at Andy, puzzled. Andy bent forward so he was level with Aaron's face. "I should of done it myself the first time."  
"What do you mean? The first time." Aaron tugged slightly against his restraints, trying to challenge Andy.  
"Did Robert never tell you who shot him?"  
"It was Ross." Aaron replied without any delay.  
"But did he tell you who asked Ross to do it?" Aaron dropped his eyebrows, his lips were idly apart, he knew what Andy was getting at but he didn't want to believe it. He shook his slightly before lowering it all together. Andy grabbed Aaron again, by his cheeks his time. "Yeah that's right. I had your boyfriend shot." Aaron tugged at the rope holding his wrists; he felt a slight burn from the friction on his bare skin. He lurched his upper body forward a little in retaliation before Andy pushed him back by his his head. "And you know what?" Aaron was puffing, quicker than usual, trying to control his temper, but failing. "I'd do it all again, cause he doesn't even deserve to be alive." On top of the current burn, the friction scorched Aaron's wrists as he lashed forward, trying to get at Andy. Usually when Aaron was this riled he would unleash it on a wall, or a door, pound away his frustrations. Instead he had to sit, almost grunting after every breath.  
"Its quite rich ain't it, ay?" Andy looked at Aaron, confused from his remark. "A tough guy like you has his hostage tied down. Why don't you take off these restraints and I'll show you who doesn't deserve to be alive?" Aaron had no other method of calming himself other than spouting hatred towards Andy. Andy snickered to himself.  
"I could punch you till you're blue, even if you weren't tied down." Aaron felt insulted, only fuelling his blood boil more so. "No, but you see Aaron, you are tied down cause I need to lure Robert in here somehow, don't I?" Aaron's face dropped, worry clawed across his mind, overpowering the anger he was feeling.  
"Don't hurt him...Why don't you just take out your anger on me, leave him out of it." Despite Robert actually being the one that killed Katie, Aaron didn't want him hurt.  
"Oh, don't worry, I will, but when he gets to watch." Aaron drooped his head, breathing heavily. Despite his fighting, he was still weak from his head wound. Andy rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a scrunched up black bandana; he straightened it out and walked behind Aaron. Aaron was staring at the ground, worrying for Robert's life more than his own. He focused on the situation when he saw Andy's hands along with the bandana come down into his vision. Aaron pulled back, shifting his head in the opposite direction to Andy's hands. After a short resistance, Aaron couldn't do anymore due to him being at a disadvantage. Andy finally force the bandana into Aaron's mouth, his anger reflected through his actions as he pulled it tight. It cut into Aaron's cheeks a little, putting strain on Aaron. Andy picked up Aaron's mobile and leaned in front of Aaron once again. "Think I should check in on Robert again, what do you think?" Aaron grunted loudly through the gag, whenever Robert's name was mentioned, he ignored his pain, picturing his face in his mind, trying to break himself free.

Chas had her right arm propped on the car door's cup holder. Her right hand was in front of her mouth; she had her fingers awkwardly separated from each other. "Robert, we've looked everywhere and we haven't found him..." Her nerves were started to tear chunks out of her. Robert kept focus on the road, exhaling a big breath. "What if, we don't find him?"  
"We will." Robert spoke instantaneously. "We are going to find him." As he said that, his phone vibrated. Robert pulled the car over to the side as they were on one of the country roads, on the outskirts of the village. _Aaron calling._ Robert's eyes widened. "Its Aaron's phone."  
"Answer it!" Chas reciprocated the haste Robert had moments ago when replying to her.  
"Hello?" Robert spoke cautiously, not knowing what to expect.  
"How you doing, Rob?" Andy spoke casually, mocking the situation  
"Andy, where the hell are you? I aren't playing games." Chas was surprised by Robert's ferocity. He was by no means joking around.  
"Yeah and neither am I, I'm surprised you haven't found us, or have you forgotten where you murdered my wife?" Robert ended the call instantly and revved the car.  
"What did he say?" asked Chas frantically, she knew it must of been something important as Robert reacted rapidly. Robert turned his head.  
"Wiley's farm." Chas' eyes opened wide before she looked straight ahead.  
"That son of a bitch." her tone was emotionless. Robert put the car in gear and slammed his foot into the accelerator. The car's roar ripped through the sky, it sped across the country roads like a black panther on a hunt. After a minute's drive, Wiley's farm was in sight. Andy turned his head in the direction of the road, hearing something coming at quite a pace before looking back at Aaron, with a evil smile on his face.


	3. Face-to-face

**R** obert stopped the car, a distance away from the farm. "Why did you stop?" Chas looked at Robert, he could see the emotion in her eyes, flickering from one feeling to another.  
"Chas. He has a gun, we don't know what he will do. Stay here."  
"Oh I don't think so, Robert. My-son, is in there, no way am I sitting here."  
"Chas! I haven't got time to argue, I aren't letting you come with me! Its too dangerous! This is between me and Andy, I'm going to end this, once and for all." Robert looked over at Wiley's farm in the distance as he spoke. Chas grabbed his arm, drawing his attention back onto her.  
"I don't like you that much, but..." She tugged on his arm, shaking it a little. "Stay safe in there, bring me my little boy back." She struggled a smile whilst a tear rolled along the wrinkles that formed from her stretching her cheeks. Robert gave a small nod.  
"Here." He handed her the keys. "If you hear anything bad, get yourself out of here. Please."  
"But Robert--" Robert was already leaving the car.  
"If you hear anything, drive away, as fast as you can and get the police." He slammed the car door shut and ran towards the barn. He felt a bit of nausea seeing the building again. The memory hit him in a sudden flash back, seeing Katie collapse through the floor. He shook the past out of his head and ran over to the entrance. He peaked through one of the holes in the door; he couldn't make much out. The darkness was blinding, his eye caught something, a pair of hands, it was all he could see. Aaron's sweater blended into the shadows of the broken barn house. He pushed open the door slightly and stepped in. He was on edge, worried where Andy was, was he waiting in the shadows behind him? Ready to jump on him? As Robert took another step forward he saw him stuck there, the one person he loved more than his own life, Aaron. He considered whispering to him but thought it would draw attention. Running out to him would also draw attention but seeing him in that state was already too painful to bare. He rushed out to him, putting his hand on his shoulder. Aaron alerted, seeing Robert triggered tears like a switch. Robert looked over Aaron, wondering where to start, he slacked off the gag, enough for it to fall down around Aaron's neck.  
"Robert..." He leaned forward, wanting to rest his head on Robert's chest. Stuck in that position left Aaron's back and shoulders stiff. "Robert..." he still called for him, his voice,low and weak.  
"Hey, hey." Robert crouched, putting his hands on Aaron's cheeks, feeling his fuzzy stubble that he had missed so dearly. "I'm right here, okay? Right here." He bounced on his feet a little and threw his arms beyond Aaron's face to wrap them around his back. "I'm right here..." Robert kept repeating himself, he buried his head into Aaron's neck, intensifying his grip around Aaron. He had been so petrified at the thought of losing Aaron, Robert started to shake a little as his tears wet Aaron's neck. "I-I'm so sorry...I'm sorry for everything, for all of this." Aaron placed his head on Robert's neck, despite the situation, he felt so safe being so close to Robert.  
"Well you should be, considering this is all your fault." A voice said, from the corner of the room behind Robert, that was cast in gloomy shadows. Robert didn't move but his eyes bounced, left to right, wondering which side Andy's voice was coming from, to his left, or to his right. Andy emerged, central from the shadows with the gun already pointed at Robert.

Robert slowly turned, still crouched. He swallowed nervously, seeing the gun pointed at him. "Move." Andy motioned to the right with the barrel of the gun. Before Robert moved away he looked into Aaron's eyes. For the first time, Robert saw fear in Aaron's eyes like he never had before. Even when he confronted Gordon, Robert never saw this kind of fear in Aaron's eyes It ridiculed his pupils, making them tremble. He whispered, so only Aaron could hear.  
"Everything is going to be okay, trust me." He gave Aaron a last gaze before moving away, he put his arms out, trying to steady the situation. "Okay Andy, I'm going. Just-put the gun down."  
"Don't tell me what to do!" He shook his hand, leaving the gun wobbling whilst pointed at Robert. "You took everything, everything from me! Even now, you try and make me feel even worse! Rubbing it in my face. You don't deserve happiness." Andy pointed the gun towards Aaron and Robert took a step forward before Andy returned the gun in Robert's direction, soon followed by his head. "We'll I'm going to make you suffer, like I did." Without hesitation, Andy right-hooked Aaron across his left cheek, popping it.  
"Aaron!" Robert tried to make a move but got pinned to the spot as the gun was directed at him once again.  
"It hurts doesn't it? To see the one you love hurt! Doesn't it hurt, Robert?" Andy roared at Robert, his face was scrunched from the sheer tears he was shedding. They rolled down the creases in his cheeks.  
"Andy--"  
"No don't even! You can't talk me out of this!" He swung at Aaron again, busting the left side of his lip. Aaron flopped, like a lifeless rag doll, taking the beating.  
"Stop it Andy!" Robert had his fists clenched, whilst tears streamed down his own face. Andy looked up and down Robert.  
"Over a year Rob-it took you over a year to tell me! You deceived me, acting as if you cared when really you just needed to ease your guilt."  
"Okay Andy, Okay! We have already talked about this! T-there is no point in bringing it back up. There is no point in dragging Aaron into this. This is between me and you."  
"No, you're wrong." Andy pushed his hand forward as he spoke, bringing the gun closer to Robert for a second. "He lied to me, just like you did. Kept your, dirty--well it isn't even that, disgusting little secret."  
"I-I w-wanted to--" Aaron slurred out words as blood dripped from his cheek. A single streak was also running towards the bottom of his chin from his open lip wound. Andy grabbed Aaron by his jumper, rattling him.  
"Stop-lying!" He looked at Robert, before dropping his stare to the ground. He pulled on Aaron so his head rolled forward. "I hope you're ready for the best bit."  
"Please..." Aaron was physically drained; he couldn't muster the strength to speak another word. He wanted to shout out, jump at Andy and wrestle him to the floor. Andy pointed the gun towards Robert and started hovering his finger over the trigger. It twitched, leaving Robert on edge. Robert looked beyond Andy for a moment, at Aaron, his bottom lip dropped, all that, that pain, it was all caused because of him. Aaron turned his head, he saw Andy with the gun pointed at Robert. Tears fell over his cuts, causing them to sting but none of it mattered when he diverted his stare over to Robert. The person he always confided in, the one person he trusted and loved more than anything. It was all going to end, without him even being able to tell him how much he meant to him.  
"I'll make sure I don't mess it up this time, like Ross did." A reflexive kick shot through Robert; he dived, unexpectedly, pushing against Andy, causing his fire to shoot upwards. The bullet lodged in one of the supporting beams that helped keep the roof stable. Chas shrieked in the car, hearing the bullet rip through the silence with its shrill whistle. She fumbled, mixing all her fingers up as she desperately called '999'  
"Hello? Yes hello! I need you to send someone to Wiley's farm, just outside the Emmerdale village, I've just heard a gun shot!" Chas didn't know how else to explain the situation in more detail, a freak wave of panic had coated her nerves after hearing the gun fire. Robert belted the gun out of Andy's hand, flying it behind Aaron. Andy swung up into Robert's gut. Robert crumbled a little, allowing Andy to run him backwards into the wall. Andy re-positioned his hands, vicing them around Robert's neck. Robert coughed, starting to feel Andy crushing his air flow. Robert thought fast, he thrust his head forward, making direct contact with Andy's at quite a pace. Robert took a deep breath as Andy stumbled backwards, disorientated. Spying his chance, Robert took a right swing, flooring Andy. Robert was in a haze of viciousness, he picked up the gun and turned, pointing it at Andy.  
"This has to end Andy, now." He pointed the gun, directly aimed for Andy's head.  
"R-Robert..." Aaron stuttered, coughing up a clot of blood that had drained into his mouth from his lip. "R-Robert..." Robert turned around and crouched to be at Aaron's height. "Don't K-kill him...I can't...L-lose...Y-you." Aaron wobbled his head forward, trying to feel Robert. Robert stood up, walking over to Andy.  
"You aren't worth me going to prison for." He took a final swing, knocking Andy back down, stunning him. He put the gun down on the crate next to Aaron. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here." Robert put his hands on his face, making sure not to touch his wounds, knowing it would sting. He untied the knot on the bandana, along with the rope binding his hands. Aaron flopped forward onto Robert. Robert could feel Aaron scrunching his jacket in his hands.  
"I'm-i'm sorry Robert." Aaron broke into tears once again. Robert finished untying his ankles and stood up to properly embrace him. "I didn't-mean...to have a go a-at you." Despite his pain, Aaron still fought through, wanting Robert to hear it.  
"Hey, hey, you don't need to apologise for anything." Robert spoke in his soothing tone, still holding onto Aaron. He was stroking the back of his head whilst holding his back.  
"Then-t-then this happene-d...I thought t-that you'd n-not be able t-to know...How much y-you mean to me. I love you." Through everything, he didn't let himself falter when telling Robert he loved him, he wanted him to know how much he meant it. The door flew open as three officers funnelled in.  
"Are we all okay in here? We had a report of a gun fire." Robert pointed behind him.  
"Him, Andy Sugden, he kidnapped my boyfriend and held him at gun point." Aaron rested his head on Robert's chest.  
"I love you..." He whispered, still being able to properly manage that.  
"I love you too." Robert pulled Aaron in even closer to him. Aaron put his hands on Robert's chest; Robert held Aaron's hands with one of his whilst wrapping his other arm around Aaron. Two of the officers were helping Andy up and escorted him swiftly.  
"Excuse me, officer, my boyfriend, he needs serious medical attention." Robert tried to speak with a level of professionalism whilst interacting with the officer.  
"An ambulance is already on the way."  
"Thank you." The officer nodded before leaving the two alone. Robert kissed Aaron's head. It wasn't just a peck, he kept his lips pressed against Aaron's skin, eyes squoze shut, trying to express how much he had missed him.  
"I'm so glad you are alright." Robert's voice sounded watery as he spoke just before he let the tears fall freely from his eyes.

After five minutes or so, the ambulance had finally arrived at the scene. Robert saw the lights casting large shadows over the wall opposite the doorway. "Right, put your arms around my neck, Aaron." Aaron slowly locked them around his neck. He felt Robert's heat more than ever, sending warmth dancing down his spine. Robert hoisted Aaron up into his arms, with one arm around his waist and one around the top of his back. "Let's get you home." Robert wasn't the strongest of people but pressed on, even if it was stumbling. When they emerged from the door way, Robert could see Chas speaking to the paramedics. She turned her head catching a glance of them both.  
"Oh my god!" She scarpered past the paramedic, her heels clacking loudly as she scuttled over. "Aaron, baby? Can you hear me?"  
"Mum...mum..." She put her hands on the sides of his face and rubbed her head against his. "I'm so glad you are okay." She took deep breaths, trying to recover from choking up. "I thought I'd lost you...my baby boy..."  
"Excuse me, ma'am, we really need to get Aaron to the hospital." Chas moved to the side, brushing back her hair. Aaron moved one of his arms down, holding onto Robert's jacket.  
"Robert..."  
"Hey, They're just going to put you on the stretcher okay? I'm still right here." Robert walked along side the stretcher, holding Aaron's hand whilst Chas walked along the other side.  
"I'm sorry, but we can only fit in the stretcher." Robert's face dropped as they lifted up the stretcher, pushing it inside forcing a split between his and Aaron's hand.  
"Robert...Where-Robert...Robert!" Aaron kept slurring out his name, slowly getting louder with his eyes closed.  
"Please, I need to be with him. He is in shock after what just happened in there."  
"There isn't enough space, I'm sorr--" Robert pushed past and climbed into the ambulance to place his hand back in Aaron's. Aaron had been dangling his arm off the stretcher, waiting.  
"Sir you need to come out." Chas pushed in front, point her finger around the paramedic.  
"Look, my son, has just been to hell and back in there. He is calling for his boyfriend, now you best let him stay in there or lord help me, we'll need another ambulance just for you alone." Robert looked at Chas, a little shocked on the inside to see her so casually address him as Aaron's boyfriend.  
"I can easily fit in here. I really need to be with him." Robert chimed, joining the conversation. The paramedic flicked his view between the two.  
"Okay then, just be careful in there, try not to nudge anything."  
"Chas, are you sure--"  
"I'll be fine, I'll meet you at the hospital, yeah?" Robert wanted to make a joke about Chas being careful driving his car, but he just didn't have the energy.  
"Okay, see you there soon." replied Robert. The paramedic shut the ambulance door, leaving Aaron and Robert alone inside. Robert squeezed Aaron's hand and placed his other hand on his chest.  
"I'm here Aaron, n' I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

He placed a kiss on Aaron's forehead as the ambulance headed for the hospital.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm sure as soon as you read the summary you knew who 'someone' was but I tried to keep it a mystery until I unfolded it aha. I really hope you enjoyed reading this! It was an idea I had thinking back to the lodge scenes and then thinking about the whole reveal where Robert tells Andy the truth. Again I hope you enjoy reading this and any feedback would be greatly appreciated, thank you! ♥


End file.
